Une récolte bien mûre
by shadowquill17
Summary: Imaginez que Stiles soit le meilleur ami de Derek, mais qu'il ait des sentiments secrets pour lui. Imaginez qu'il décide de participer à une de ces émissions où il est filmé en train d'organiser un rendez-vous pour avouer ses sentiments à Derek... avec Derek. Imaginez ce qui pourrait bien se passer quand il crachera le morceau devant la caméra... *UA*


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

 **Au menu aujourd'hui, un format un peu différent de d'habitude... voilà, donc cette fic est inspirée de l'émission MTV Friendzone, simplement parce qu'à chaque fois que je tombe dessus je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer Derek et Stiles à la place des protagonistes... et comme écrire un truc de ce genre est totalement différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, je me suis dit que ce serait un challenge intéressant...**

 **Si jamais tu n'as jamais vu cette émission, pas d'inquiétude ! Lis ça comme une espèce de description d'un truc qui passe à la télé... ça devrait être fun.**

 **Le principe, c'est qu'une personne (ici Stiles) veut avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami (ici** **Derek) et donc organise un rendez-vous romantique pour tout lui déballer... sauf qu'il organise le rendez-vous avec le meilleur ami en question, lui demande son avis, etc. Les parties en italique sont des bouts d'interview ajoutés entre les moments de film, pour nous éclairer un peu sur ce que ressentent les personnages à ce moment-là. XD**

 **(le titre est tiré d'un poème de John Keats, "Lorsque me vient la peur de pouvoir cesser d'être")**

 **Bref, c'est tout pour la petite explication... bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **...**

 _Stiles & Derek_.

* * *

 _– Je m'appelle Stiles, fait le jeune homme au nez pointu qui apparaît à l'écran, et je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami Derek._

 _Des images défilent, montrant Stiles et un autre jeune homme (sans doute le Derek dont il parle), aux yeux vert clair et au sourire léger, assis côte à côte sur un canapé, Stiles sur le dos de Derek qui fusille l'objectif du regard, Stiles portant une veste en cuir visiblement beaucoup trop large pour lui, un Derek renfrogné à côté de lui._

 _– Je le connais depuis des années, continue Stiles. On a eu un début de relation plutôt tumultueux vu qu'on se détestait mais maintenant - et je ne sais toujours pas trop comment c'est arrivé, précise-t-il avec un sourire affectueux – nous sommes inséparables._

 _Une courte vidéo les montre en train de se chamailler sur le choix d'un film au vidéoclub ; Stiles fait de grands gestes, le DVD du Cinquième Élément dans sa main droite, tandis que Derek secoue la tête d'un air borné, le boîtier de Batman Begins pendu au bout de ses doigts._

 _– On fait tout ensemble, et même si on passe notre temps à se disputer sur… eh bien, à peu près tout, s'esclaffe Stiles, ce n'est jamais grave parce qu'on adore ça._

 _Plusieurs clichés de Derek se succèdent, la plupart le montrant maussade et renfrogné ; il tourne carrément le dos à l'objectif sur l'un d'entre eux._

 _– Derek peut paraître… euh, un poil renfermé sur lui-même, rit Stiles. Mais vraiment, pour ceux qui le connaissent, c'est un amour. Il a toute cette attitude de serial killer sociopathe en colère alors qu'en fait, il ne peut pas résister à un chaton !_

 _Stiles hausse les épaules._

 _– Il n'a pas eu la vie la plus facile, et certaines personnes ont été indignes de sa confiance… je le connais mieux que personne, et je veux juste qu'il soit heureux, parce que Dieu sait qu'il le mérite._

 _Stiles rougit, baisse légèrement la tête._

 _-Et ce serait bien aussi s'il pouvait être heureux avec moi, termine-t-il avec un sourire hésitant._

* * *

Stiles et un jeune homme d'environ son âge, au teint mat et aux cheveux noirs et désordonnés, sont assis sur un canapé ; ils ont chacun une manette entre les mains, les yeux fixés sur leurs voitures qui font la course à l'écran.

– Hé, Scotty, fait soudain Stiles, sans détacher son regard du jeu.

– Mmmh, répond l'autre, se penchant légèrement vers la droite quand il guide son véhicule le long d'un virage serré.

– Je vais demander à Derek de sortir avec moi, annonce alors Stiles.

L'autre (Scott) hoche distraitement la tête et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que sa voiture se crashe à l'écran.

– Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il.

Stiles met le jeu sur pause et se tourne vers son ami.

– Je vais lui avouer mes sentiments.

Scott a l'air abasourdi, son expression ressemblant presque trait pour trait à celle d'un chiot perdu.

– Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu emmènerais ce secret jusqu'à la tombe ? Que tu étais prêt à te taire toute ta vie plutôt que de perdre Derek ? Que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de craquer ? s'étonne-t-il.

Stiles hausse les épaules.

– Les choses ont changé, j'imagine.

Scott semble réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

– Tu es sûr et certain ? demande-t-il finalement.

Stiles sourit.

– Il faut que je le fasse, je dois en avoir le cœur net.

Le visage enfantin de Scott se fend alors d'un immense sourire.

– Alors vas-y, mec, fonce !

Stiles a l'air revigoré, mais il se mord la lèvre, encore hésitant.

– Tu penses que ça peut marcher ? Que j'ai une chance ?

Scott plisse les yeux, l'air adorablement pensif.

– Tu le connais mieux que moi, Stiles… je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te dire s'il a des sentiments pour toi.

Stiles a l'air visiblement déçu, et un peu nauséeux.

– Mais hey, ajoute soudain Scott, son enthousiasme contagieux. Si ça ne marche pas entre vous, tu pourras t'intéresser au top du top…

Il fait un geste qui enveloppe sa personne du cou aux genoux, et Stiles s'esclaffe malgré lui, l'enthousiasme de son ami apparemment contagieux.

– C'est ça, et me battre avec Allison ? Non merci, ricane-t-il en balançant un coussin sur Scott.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! proteste Scott d'une vois faussement offensée.

Stiles éclate de rire et les coussins volent.

* * *

 _– Scott est le meilleur ami qu'un gars puisse rêver d'avoir quand il est amoureux de son autre meilleur ami… alors au moins si je me fais jeter j'aurai toujours un super-pote, pas vrai ? fait Stiles d'un ton faussement réjoui._

* * *

– Heeey… Derek, salue Stiles quand il ouvre la porte.

Le dit Derek hausse un sourcil amusé.

– Hey Stiles, répond-il d'un ton tranquille.

Il entre et met les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

– Alors, tu as besoin de moi pour quoi ? demande-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

– Euh, surtout pour ma tenue, des trucs comme ça ? Tu critiques toujours mes t-shirts, alors…

Derek sourit légèrement et regarde autour de lui.

– Au fait, ce rendez-vous, c'est avec qui ? demande-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Stiles se mord la lèvre, baisse les yeux.

– Il, hum… tu ne le connais pas.

– Ah.

Les traits de Derek sont lisses, calmes.

– Bon, ben si c'est pour ce soir, il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre, non ? rappelle-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Stiles sursaute et hoche précipitamment la tête.

– Euh, bien sûr, tu as raison.

* * *

 _– Bonjour, je… je dois regarder où ? Le point rouge ou l'objectif ?_

 _Des murmures indistincts bruissent, le beau jeune homme se penche pour mieux entendre avant de se redresser pour planter un regard ferme dans l'œil de la caméra._

 _– Bonjour, moi c'est Derek, je… je suis là pour Stiles, il m'a demandé de l'aider à se préparer pour un rendez-vous, son premier depuis longtemps._

* * *

– Le vert ou le bleu ?

Derek hausse les épaules, l'air totalement indifférent.

– Allez, Derek, il faut que tu m'aides ! gémit Stiles en agitant les deux t-shirts roulés en boule, un dans chaque main.

Derek fronce les sourcils.

– Tu devrais porter la chemise que ton père t'a offerte l'année passée.

Stiles sourit, l'air réjoui.

– Tu t'en souviens ?

Derek hausse les épaules.

– Tu as raison, acquiesce Stiles, c'est bien pour un premier rendez-vous !

Il ôte le t-shirt qu'il a sur le dos pendant que Derek détourne pudiquement le regard, et fouille quelques instants dans son placard pour en tirer une chemise bordeaux, un peu froissée mais qu'il enfile aussitôt.

– Alors ? demande-t-il en écartant les bras.

Le vêtement met en valeur ses épaules larges et sa taille étroite.

– Très bien, approuve Derek en tournant une page du livre qu'il a attrapé sur la table de chevet.

* * *

 _– Évidemment que Stiles va très bien s'en sortir, fait Derek, les sourcils froncés. N'importe qui aurait de la chance d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui ; il est drôle, intelligent…_

 _Il s'interrompt un instant, semble hésiter, un léger sourire éclairant ses traits._

 _– Il peut même être gentil quand il ne veut pas faire chier le monde._

* * *

– Arrête de remuer, Stiles, fait Derek sans même détourner le regard de la route.

Stiles lui lance un regard penaud et met ses deux mains sur ses genoux.

– Tu es vraiment nerveux, hein ? demande Derek, un air sombre sur son beau visage.

– Je… oui, vraiment, répond Stiles en regardant ses mains.

Derek tourne au coin de la rue et lui jette un coup d'œil, mais il ne dit rien.

– C'est juste que si ça ne marche pas… continue Stiles. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

Derek se gare et se tourne vers lui, une main encore sur le volant.

– Il te plaît à ce point-là ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Stiles hoche la tête.

– Tu n'as pas idée.

Derek soupire et récupère ses clés de voiture.

* * *

 _– Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir faire ça, annonce un Stiles paniqué à l'écran. Je veux dire, on est bien là, non ? On est les meilleurs amis du monde, je ne pourrais absolument pas vivre sans lui… alors s'il me rejette, ok, pas de problème, j'ai l'habitude !_

 _Stiles sourit timidement._

 _– Je veux dire, je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, même prétendre que ma déclaration n'est jamais arrivée, même faire comme si de rien n'était… mais s'il est tellement mal à l'aise qu'il ne veut même pas qu'on reste amis, je…_

 _Stiles déglutit, lance un regard désespéré à la caméra._

 _– Je ne saurai pas quoi faire._

* * *

– Voilà, déclare Derek quand ils arrivent devant le cinéma.

Il a les mains dans les poches, l'air détaché, et Stiles lui jette un coup d'œil en biais en se mordant la lèvre.

– Oui, nous y voilà… ha ha, tu as conduit vite, non ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on y soit déjà… on est partis il y a quoi, un quart d'heure ? demande précipitamment Stiles. Tu as grillé combien de feux rouges ? plaisante-t-il. Franchement tu aurais pu aller un peu m—

– Stiles.

Stiles se tait et se tourne vers Derek.

– Ça va bien se passer, dit calmement ce dernier.

Stiles hoche frénétiquement la tête et Derek l'attire dans une brève étreinte dans laquelle son compagnon se laisse fondre complètement.

– Ok, fait Stiles, les yeux fermés et sa voix étouffée par le cuir de la veste de Derek. Ok, je peux le faire.

Derek se dégage gentiment et prend doucement Stiles par les épaules, plantant son regard dans les iris dorés de son ami.

– Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il le lâche, ses mains se crispent sur ses flancs et il a l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose d'autre… sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme plusieurs fois, mais aucun son n'en sort.

– Bonne chance, énonce-t-il finalement d'une voix tendue.

Il fait un geste pour se détourner, mais Stiles le retient d'une main sur le bras.

– Attends, Derek… j'ai juste un truc à te dire.

* * *

 _– Oh mon dieu, c'est le moment de vérité, je vais tout lui déballer et je vais soit gagner un copain soit me prendre un pain dans la gueule et perdre mon meilleur ami !_

* * *

Derek se tourne vers Stiles, les bras croisés sur sa large poitrine, et Stiles se tord les mains.

– Je, euh… ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

Derek soupire, un début de sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

– Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, Stiles, c'est un rendez-vous, objecte-t-il calmement.

Stiles secoue la tête.

– Justement, je… en fait personne ne m'attend.

Derek fronce les sourcils.

– C'est juste que je suis dingue de toi, en fait, Derek, explique Stiles à toute vitesse, et j'ai organisé tout ce rendez-vous pour toi et moi, pas pour quelqu'un d'autre et moi, et je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment donné l'indication que tu aimerais plus que de l'amitié entre nous mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je me tais, je me suis dit qu'au pire si jamais tu voulais qu'on reste amis j'arriverais très bien à faire semblant de rien…

Derek a l'air d'avoir été frappé par la foudre.

– Je suis vraiment désolé de te prendre comme ça au dépourvu, continue Stiles, l'air plus nerveux que jamais devant le manque de réaction de son meilleur ami… je sais que tu détestes les surprises, mais j'ai pensé que— _mmmph_ !

Stiles n'a pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase ; les mains de Derek agrippent son visage pour l'attirer à lui et leurs bouches s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre.

Le baiser est profond, violent, presque désespéré, et Stiles gémit contre les lèvres de Derek, ses doigts crispés sur les pans de la veste de ce dernier pour le garder le plus près possible contre lui, son long corps mince pressé à s'en faire mal contre la carrure musclée de Derek. Des flashes de langue brillent entre leurs lèvres, des soupirs résonnent de leurs deux poitrines, et leurs visage sont tellement proches qu'ils paraissent fusionnés, joints par les lèvres, les joues, le nez.

Quand Derek, après un moment interminable, se détache finalement de la bouche de Stiles avec un ultime mordillement sur la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier (détail que la caméra zoome pour bien capturer), Stiles a l'air complètement hébété, son regard flou et rêveur et ses lèvres rouges et luisantes.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça, chuchote Derek, et la caméra doit s'approcher pour saisir ses paroles. Je… je suis fou de toi, Stiles, depuis tellement longtemps… je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressé.

Stiles sort avec difficulté de son état béat.

– Évidemment que je suis intéressé, _Derek_ …

Leurs bouches se trouvent à nouveau, attirées l'une contre l'autre telles deux irrésistibles aimants, et Derek glisse des mots entre les baisers.

– Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… te voir te préparer pour… un rendez-vous avec… un autre était… _difficile_ …

Stiles glisse une main dans les cheveux noirs de Derek, emmêle ses longs doigts entre les courtes mèches sombres.

– Ça n'a jamais été pour un autre… soupire-t-il tandis que Derek fourre son nez dans son cou.

– Tant mieux, grogne-t-il dans la gorge de Stiles. Tu es _à moi_ …

– Promis, pour toujours, à toi, _Derek_ ! halète Stiles tandis que Derek le plaque soudainement contre le mur du cinéma, faisant trembler le verre qui protège une affiche de _The Imitation Game_ et agrippant les jambes de Stiles pour les enrouler autour de sa taille…

C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que le caméraman doit les arrêter pour leur rappeler qu'ils sont filmés, mais Derek se contente de montrer les dents avant de replonger son nez dans la clavicule de Stiles, et ce dernier lâche un gémissement indécent…

Le film est abruptement interrompu.

* * *

 _6 mois plus tard_

* * *

 _– Voilà, ça fait quelques mois depuis ma déclaration, et Derek et moi sommes toujours ensemble, annonce Stiles avec un grand sourire. Ce qui peut être un choc pour certaines personnes puisque Derek représente plus ou moins la perfection masculine absolue dans chaque civilisation de l'histoire du monde, toutes roulées dans un magnifique paquet maussade et habillé de cuir…_

 _Stiles soupire, le regard un peu perdu, avant de se reprendre soudainement._

 _– … euh, et que je suis, eh bien, l'équivalent physique du croisement entre Peter Parker pré-transformation et un haricot vert, mais hey (il se tapote la tempe), ne me sous-estimez pas._

* * *

Stiles et Derek sont dans une cuisine, Derek est aux fourneaux, faisant rissoler dans une poêle ce qui ressemble à du poulet, et Stiles s'approche de Derek par-derrière, jetant un coup d'œil au contenu de sa poêle.

– Tu n'avais pas besoin de mettre autant d'huile là-dedans, Derek, geint Stiles. Tu es _déjà_ le préféré de mon père.

– C'est juste au cas où tu décides de t'enfuir avec Scott, répond Derek d'un ton plat. Au moins comme ça je suis sûr que _quelqu'un_ sera de mon côté.

Stiles ricane et passe ses bras autour de la taille de Derek.

– Ha ha, hilarant, ironise-t-il. Comme si je pouvais survivre sans tes pancakes plus d'une semaine, _loulou_.

Derek baisse le feu sous le poulet et se tourne lentement dans les bras de Stiles pour lui faire face.

– Oh, _chipmunk_ , rétorque-t-il d'une voix basse, je te donnerais trois jours, grand maximum. N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui fais le café.

Stiles fait mine de soupirer.

– Eh bien… susurre-t-il tandis que Derek approche lentement son visage du sien, je suppose que je devrai me contenter de ce que j'ai, alors.

– Tu l'as dit, grogne Derek, et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Stiles au même moment où ce dernier éclate d'un rire joyeux.

* * *

 _– Non, je ne nous imagine pas nous séparer un jour, fait Stiles en haussant les épaules. Nous sommes peut-être passés de meilleurs amis à, eh bien, partenaires, mais presque rien n'a changé entre nous. On s'embrasse seulement plus._

 _Il paraît se souvenir de quelque chose, et se penche vers la caméra, une main contre sa bouche comme pour faire une confidence._

 _– Et le sexe est génial, aussi, chuchote-t-il théâtralement._

 _Puis il se redresse, l'air tout fier de lui, et reprend son sérieux._

 _– Je veux dire, notre relation n'est pas soudainement devenue plus fragile ou je ne sais quoi._

 _Il réfléchit un instant._

 _– À vrai dire elle est sûrement plus solide, maintenant que les sentiments ne sont plus un obstacle… Je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre, et Derek est tellement Derek, je ne pourrais même pas imaginer ma vie sans lui…_

 _Stiles adresse un petit sourire timide mais éblouissant à la caméra._

 _– C'est toujours mon meilleur ami, quoi._

 **...**

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça t'a plu, cher lecteur ! Si oui, si non, n'hésite pas à laisser une petite review pour me le faire savoir, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un peu de feedback... en attendant, passe un super week-end, et à bientôt j'espère ! ;)**


End file.
